Rain (Multiverse saga)
Rain is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Rain is a character from the video games, Mortal Kombat. History When Kano gave Mileena Shinnok's amulet as a weapon to be used against Kotal Kahn, it was Rain who suggested to her to use it despite her hesitance, knowing that each use would slowly kill Mileena while the civil war weakened Kotal Kahn's forces, allowing him to eventually steal the throne of Outworld for himself. Rain also learned of his divine heritage as the lost son of Argus and began to declare himself a god. Rain accompanies Mileena, Tanya and their Tarkatan forces as they follow Kotal Kahn's carriage, luring the emperor into a trap with Kano's help. After Mileena orders Tanya to attack Kotal and his forces, Rain urges Mileena to use Shinnok's amulet to kill Kotal Kahn. Rain stayed by Mileena's side during the attack and watched on the side-lines as Kotal Kahn knocked Mileena off the rooftop they were hiding on with a blast of solar light. When Kotal Kahn brought up Rain's divinity in disbelief, the Edenian was quick to trap the emperor in an orb of water while reminding him of his own claims to godhood as labeled by Earthrealm mortals. Kotal escaped and questioned Rain's intentions while charging at him, but Rain teleported behind Kotal and dropkicked him off the roof-top and onto the street below, confronting the emperor for battle as he prepared to teach him the difference between pretension and true godhood. Rain lost his battle against Kotal Kahn and was nearly executed by the gunslinger Erron Black, only saved by Mileena's intervention, allowing Rain to retreat by teleporting away. When Mileena failed to kill Kotal Kahn with Shinnok's amulet and was briefly stunned by the amulet's energies, Rain teleported back to collect her before fleeing again. Rain is confronted by D'Vorah and Cassie Cage as they storm Mileena's camp in theKuatan Jungles. When D'Vorah reveals she knows of Rain's desire for the throne of Outworld, the son of Argus reveals his deception of Mileena, revealing it was he who devised the plan to steal Shinnok's amulet. When Tanya grabs Cassie, Rain attacks D'Vorah, intending to kill her, but loses to the Kytinn. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Mind Control Orb: Rain projects a light-blue sphere at his opponent, which shatters as it hits. A successful hit allows Rain to move his opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. * Shocking Bolt: Rain raises his arm and summons a blue lightning bolt to strike his opponent. * Super Roundhouse: Rain reverse roundhouses his opponent clear to the other side of the screen. * Water Blast: Rain shoots a high-pressure stream of water at his adversary, knocking the opponent down. * Mystic Vapors: Rain submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind his opponent. * Windy Feet: Rain propels himself forward with a blast of water from behind, kicking his opponent in the chest with both feet. * H2O Boost: Rain waves his arm above his head and gains a damage boost, but he is unable to block. Grab Bubble Smash: '''Rain holds his opponent within a bubble to begin beating him against on ground several times for the final release even inside the bubble to the other side of the screen which makes that the bubble explode releasing the opponent. '''Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Rainmkxrender.png|primary Rain_Renderwildboyz.png|MK9 Rainmk3.png|classic RAINMKA-C01.png|MK Armageddon Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Villains Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes